


Mirrorbright, shines the moon...

by ReyAndor19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Twitter, Inspired by the song Mirrorbright, Lonely Rey (Star Wars), Mirrorbright, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Sad and Happy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The Force, reylo is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Alone on Tatooine, Rey remembers a song and her other half.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Mirrorbright, shines the moon...

**Author's Note:**

> I still can’t believe it’s been a year since TROS completed the Skywalker Saga. Between a worldwide pandemic and the announcement of ten new Star Wars shows/series, 2020 has been a pretty...interesting...year. And people have still found time to create so many amazing fanworks, and so much evidence that Ben and Rey can still have a happy ending together. Here’s hoping that 2021 will make Reylo HEA canon 😁🖤🦋

The suns were setting again. Rey watched them sink further in the sky, marking the end of yet another Tatooine day.

<Rey?> She turned and offered a strained smile to BB-8.

“Hey.” BB-8 rolled up beside her. She knew the astromech had been having trouble moving across the shifting sands, but he hadn’t complained yet. He’d even agreed to come here with her before she told him where she was going. BB-8 was the only one who knew what had happened at the Battle of Exegol. She’d tried to tell Finn, but he and Poe had been busy trying to track down and destroy what was left of the First Order.

And the only person she trusted with her secrets was dead.

Despite Tatooine’s constant warmth, she pulled a black cloak around herself, the only thing of his she’d managed to find before she’d left for Tatooine. BB-8 leaned against her, the droid equivalent of putting an arm around her. Smart droid. He always seemed to know when she was feeling down.

But at the end of the day, BB-8 was just wires and metal. It just wasn’t the same as having a real live person to talk to.

The memory of a soft melody drifted through her mind as she watched the suns disappear. The first sun was gone, leaving the sky considerably darker, and the second would follow soon.

She let herself drift back in time to the sleepless night on Ajan Kloss, and the song that had lulled her to sleep. Mirrorbright was the name of the song, she remembered that much. She knew the lyrics too. But where was it from? She tried to remember the quiet, half-asleep words.

_ “It’s an old Alderaanian lullaby. My mother used to sing it sometimes...she always said that Alderaan never had a moon, so when the Death Star appeared out of nowhere…the people must have celebrated at first, thinking it was the moon from the song.” _

She watched the darkening sky, not really focusing on the suns any more, but the shining stars beyond them.

“ _ Mirrorbright, shines the moon, its glow as soft as an ember, _

_ When the moon is mirrorbright, take this time to remember… _ ” The words to the song fell from her lips, wobbly and halting at first, but they grew more confident with each line.

“ _ Those you have loved but are gone, _

_ Those who have kept you so safe and warm, _

_ The mirrorbright moon lets you see, _

_ Those who have ceased to be, _

_ Mirrorbright shines the moon, as fires die to their embers…”  _ She paused, and the second sun slipped below the sand dunes. In the darkness, the moon finally showed its face, and she couldn’t hold back a small but genuine smile.

“ _ Those you loved are with you still— _

_ The moon will help you remember _ . _ ” _

And for one perfect, shining moment, they were reunited.

_ You’re not alone. _

_ “ _ Neither are you,” she whispered back.


End file.
